


Out There

by that_is_shocking



Series: Unusual Occurrences [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Animal Death, Guns, Horror, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Other Ateez members mentioned - Freeform, Possible Triggering Content, Well - Freeform, idk if it's mild, medium sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_is_shocking/pseuds/that_is_shocking
Summary: “Look.” Yunho murmured, pointing up the road, the hazy yellow beams from his headlights illuminating more deer darting across the road.San took a few deep breaths and then removed Yunho’s hand from his upper thigh so they could lace their fingers together.“What are they doing?” San asked, rolling his window open to lean out."Maybe they're running from something."Horror Fic
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: Unusual Occurrences [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670935
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	Out There

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is yet again, me writing horror instead of doing online class  
> Rip
> 
> Anyways, this one's for ChrryBlossom and dreaming_purple, who both probably won't read this one, but like, they left me a nice comment on another fic in this series/collection, so they get a shout out!
> 
> Anyways check out the bottom notes for TWs cuz I don't wanna spoil too much?????  
> idk hope you enjoy

Yunho let San kiss his jaw as he drove slowly down the empty road, looking for somewhere to pull off. 

“Baby come on.” San whined, pawing at his jacket. “Just find somewhere dark!” 

Yunho chuckled, and rolled his eyes. 

“You. Are. Impatient.” He growled, poking San with every word. “Just chill babe, I’ll find somewhere.” 

San huffed, and settled back into his seat. 

He fiddled with the radio until he found a station playing something slow and smooth. He turned to Yunho, smirking a little, his face lit up only by the blue-yellow glow of the dashboard. 

“Hi sexy.” He purred, wiggling his eyebrows. “Like what you see?” 

Yunho glanced over at San and hummed, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. “You know I always think you’re gorgeous.”

San rolled his eyes and huffed. “You’re not getting the point. Just find somewhere to pull off and let me blow you for christ’s sake!” 

Yunho nodded, and took a hand off the wheel to pat San’s thigh. 

“You can be patient baby, right?” He asked, purposefully making his voice a little huskier. 

San pouted at him, and slouched a little in his seat. 

“I can be patient.” He muttered after several seconds, and Yunho grinned. They were going at least twenty under the speed limit, and the slow crawl must be driving San a little crazy. 

The drive was nice, Yunho liked the tall trees that bordered the road, and the hazy yellow dim headlights from his car. It was small, and old, a hand me down from Yunho’s older brother Hongjoong after he went off to college, and decided that Yunho needed the car more. 

There was a little dream catcher hanging from the rearview mirror, the one thing Hongjoong had left in the car after he went across the country. 

_ My gift to you _ .

Yunho sighed, and rubbed San’s thigh. Even if San was practically simmering in the passenger seat, Yunho liked the gentle warmth of pleasure he got just from driving down an old road with good music, and San next to him. 

“Love you.” He murmured, his thumb making circles on the denim of San’s jeans. 

San hummed, and slid his own hand under Yunho’s. 

“Love you too you big idiot.” 

Yunho’s car slowed down even more, as Yunho looked over at San’s face. 

Gorgeous. San was the prettiest boy in school, and they had Yeosang and Wooyoung in their grade. San was on such a higher scale though and Yunho was  _ not  _ biased. 

How a guy like him was even able to snag something like San was a mystery, even now, after a whole year. 

“I think a pullout is coming up baby, “ Yunho hummed, giving San’s thigh and hand a gentle squeeze. “Then we can have some fun.” 

San nodded, and then frowned. 

“What’s that in the road?” 

Yunho looked forward again, and squinted. There was something in the road, far down, smack in the middle on the white dotted line. 

“Looks like someone hit a deer.” Yunho muttered, slowing down. “Recently too.” 

San made a face as they got closer. 

“Damn assholes couldn’t even take the time to drag it off the road.” He hissed as the car approached the tan and red lump. “Bastards.” 

Yunho nodded, and pulled around the deer. 

As the car moved past, San hummed. 

“Should we get it off the road babe?” 

“Nah. It could have attracted something, better to just call it in later.” 

“After we have some fun?” San asked hopefully, shifting around in his seat a little. He looked out the window again, and grimaced. 

“Jesus that’s nasty.” 

Yunoh sighed, and patted San’s thigh. “That’s what happens when deer get hit baby. They’re gonna look a little worse for wear.” 

“Is it supposed to be missing so many bits?” 

What?

Yunho craned his head around, and looked out the back window. 

“Oh shit. That  _ is  _ pretty nasty.” He remarked. “Is it missing it’s head?” 

San whacked him, and huffed. 

“Eyes on the road. And you’re ruining the mood, don’t talk about it anymore!” He whined, making Yunho grin a little. 

“Okay babe. Let’s just find somewhere to park.” He teased, sliding his hand a little higher up San’s thigh. 

Suddenly, something darted out in front of the car. 

Yunho hit the brakes hard, breathless as he watched another deer streak into the trees. 

“Holy fuck.” San breathed, eyes wide. 

Yunho inhaled and exhaled, and eased off the brake. “It’s-” He started, and then took another breath. “It’s okay sannie. Just another fucking deer. We were going slow enough.” 

San nodded, breathing heavily too. The deer had startled him. 

“Look.” Yunho murmured, pointing up the road, the hazy yellow beams from his headlights illuminating more deer darting across the road. 

San took a few deep breaths and then removed Yunho’s hand from his upper thigh so they could lace their fingers together. 

“What are they doing?” San asked, rolling his window open to lean out. 

Yunho’s arm hairs prickled and he grimaced. “Sannie don’t stick your head out the window.” 

San waved him off and leaned further. 

“Wow.” He breathed as more and more deer darted across the road. “It’s like a whole herd of deer!” 

Yunho stopped the car and sighed, rolling his shoulders. San was still leaning out the window with his phone, videoing the deer crossing the road about fifty feet ahead. The deer moved fast, trotting or running as they crossed through the beams from the headlights. 

“There’s so many!” San announced, ducking back into the car, looking at the pictures he had gotten. “Is that normal?” 

Yunho hummed, and let his foot off the gas, creeping forward slowly as the deer still crossed the road. 

“I don’t think so. When Seonghwa hyung took me hunting with him, it was either just a few, or maybe like 30 ish. Never like this.” 

“Wonder where they’re going.” San mused, leaning forward a little. 

Yunho grinned devilishly, and poked San’s stomach. 

“Maybe they’re running from something.” He growled, making San glare at him. 

“Absolutely not.” San groused, pouting. 

Yunho leaned and pressed a kiss against San’s cheek.

San hummed, and leaned over the center console to rest his head on Yunho’s shoulder. 

“It’s gonna be weird if they’re gonna be around while I’m sucking your dick. Just watching… eugh!” 

He shivered dramatically, making Yunho laugh. 

“They’ll leave us alone.” A few stragglers bounded across the beams, and then the road was clear. Nothing moved in the trees, and Yunho carefully drove forward, keeping it slow just in case there were more in the trees he couldn’t see. That would definitely ruin the mood, hitting a deer with the car. And then if it wasn’t dead, he would have to get the gun out from under the backseat and put it out of its misery. That was just… not something you wanted to do while your boyfriend was giving you head. 

“There’s the pullout.” San murmured, pointing to the little dirt road that led off the main shoot. “I am so ready to get my hands on you.” 

The little car bounced a little as they hit dirt, going over a few large dips before the dirt road evened out. 

Luckily enough, there were no other cars parked in the little parking lot with the outhouse. The little dirt parking lot was at the entrance to a few hiking trails, and in the winter, a few good places to go snowshoeing, snowmobiling and cross country skiing. It was a pretty well known spot for highschoolers at night though, to either come and fuck around, or do drugs. 

Tonight though, it was empty, and Yunho could probably thank the football game for that. He wasn’t really into football, being on the basketball team and all that, and San quit cheerleading three weeks ago. 

Speaking of San, he was nosing carefully at Yunho’s jaw, kissing and biting every now and then. 

Yunho threw the car into park, and turned the headlights off. Taking the keys out of the ignition, he reached down for the lever to move his seat back, and lean it back a bit. 

“C’mere baby.” He rumbled as soon as he had finished that, patting his thighs. 

San happily kicked his shoes off and wiggled over to Yunho’s lap. 

He had to really curve himself to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling, but that probably wouldn’t be a problem as soon as Yunho was worked up enough that they could start having fun. 

“Mmm.” Yunho hummed, letting his hands run up and down San’s back, dipping a little into the skinny jeans that San was wearing, and creeping up under San’s hoodie. 

San shivered a little at Yunho’s cooler hands, but he quickly was shucking the hoodie off. He pouted at Yunho as the taller’s wandering hands left trails of goosebumps on his arms and back. 

“You’re gonna get all cold.” Yunho murmured, helping San toss the hoodie over to the passenger seat. “Car’s off, I can’t turn the heat on.” 

“Well.” San hummed, the dark masking his grin. “You’ll just have to warm me up then!” 

Yunho groaned, and San leaned down to kiss him. 

As the kiss deepened, San wiggled a little, grinding down a bit, making Yunho shudder. 

San pulled away with a gasp, and Yunho panted. “What happened to blowing me?” He asked. 

The dark made it hard to see, the night settled around them like deep water, but Yunho’s hands still found San’s ass. He could feel San’s wallet in his back pocket, and the familiar crinkle of cellophane in the other.

“Changed my mind.” San hummed, leaning down to pull Yunho’s own hoodie away from his neck to suck marks into it. “Like this better.” 

“It’s been a while though babe.” Yunho muttered as San bit down on his adam’s apple. “It’ll take longer.” 

San huffed, and hiked Yunho’s hoodie up to his armpits, to get at Yunho’s nipples. 

“Doesn’t matter.” He whined as Yunho shuddered again. 

San kissed him on the lips again, letting their teeth clash in a messy kiss. 

The car felt a little warmer as San wiggled around a bit, pawing at Yunho’s jean’s zipper. 

“Babe.” Yunho hissed. “Babe lemme get those jeans off of you.” 

San nodded, and shifted back a bit so Yunho could unzip the tight pants so San could wiggle back to the passenger seat to shuck them off. 

San moaned slightly as Yunho’s hands lingered at the zipper, providing a little contact. 

“Don’t tease.” He pouted, making Yunho roll his eyes. 

“Get ‘em off then.” Yunho replied, and San crawled back over to the passenger seat. 

Without the weight of San in his lap, Yunho started to peel his own jeans off. 

He had them shimmied down to mid thigh, when San froze. His silhouette was like a statue. 

“Baby?” Yunho muttered, leaving his own jeans to reach over to pet San’s arm, to draw him back into the car. “What’s wrong? We don’t have to do this if you don’t wanna-” 

“Shh.” San hissed. “I think I saw someone!” 

Yunho huffed as he lifted himself up on his elbow to look out the windows. 

“How?” He snorted. “You can’t see a thing out there.” 

San clapped a hand over his mouth, and Yunho groaned. 

“I swear I saw something move!” He whispered, drawing his hand back when Yunho licked his palm. “It was over there by the outhouse!” 

Yunho sighed, and sat up fully, looking towards where San was pointing. 

“It was probably just another deer or something.” He huffed, using the opportunity to pull his sweatshirt over his head. “You saw how many there were earlier, could just be another.” 

San still hesitated, but after a moment, he let Yunho draw him into a kiss. 

Yunho pressed a kiss onto the corner of San’s mouth, and hummed. 

“We can still stop if you want.” He murmured, kissing San’s jaw. “I’m cool with whatever.” 

San relaxed a little, and shook his head. “Nah. You’re probably right.” 

Yunho grinned, and kissed down San’s neck a little.

Drawing back, he started to push his jeans down further, but San stopped him. 

“Leave ‘em like that.” He growled, climbing back into Yunho’s lap. 

San was still in his boxers, but Yunho shivered where San’s thighs hit his own. 

Pulling San back down for a kiss, Yunho relaxed into the old seat and hummed. 

This was nice. Well, it was better than nice, but nice was the word that came to mind. San was a warm weight on top of him, and his car smelled like cheap air freshener, and just a teeny tiny bit of Hongjoong’s expensive cologne. 

If Yunho pressed his face into the passenger seat and inhaled, he could smell Seonghwa’s leather jacket too. But only occasionally. The scent of his older brother, and his… well, Seonghwa and Hongjoong weren’t ever really  _ dating _ , but at the same time they were a pair. They had both gone to the same school across the country, and Seonghwa had taught Yunho how to shoot. The gun under the backseat was in fact Seonghwa’s old shotgun. Not that it mattered or anything, but Yunho thought it was a cool gun. A remington 870 or something. Seonghwa had a thing for Remington guns. 

But back to what he was talking about before. You really didn’t think about Hongjoong, without also thinking about Seonghwa. They were a pair, and they came together, and left together. Yunho had dropped the pair off about a year earlier, waving to them as they stepped onto the bus that would take them to the city so they could get to the airport. Then, three days after that, San had sat down at his lunch table and stuck his hand out with a quick  _ “Hey. Choi San, I think you’re hot.”  _ Hongjoong and Seonghwa hadn’t been back since. 

San moaned above Yunho, drawing him back into the heated present. 

Yunho’s hands squeezed San’s ass, making San grind down harder. 

“You bring lube or anything?” San groaned, gripping onto Yunho’s shoulders. 

“Center console.” Yunho panted, listening to San grope around in the dark. 

The familiar click of the console opening occurred, and then San was placing the slightly slippery bottle on Yunho’s bare chest. 

“You excited, big boy?” San asked, his voice breathless. “Cuz I am.” 

Yunho chuckled, and moved his hands up to San’s waist. 

San popped the cap of the bottle open, and then an ear splitting scream startled them both. 

The bottle landed back on Yunho’s solar plexus, and San crouched down, curling over Yunho. 

“What the fuck?” Yunho breathed, holding San as he sat up, looking out the windows. 

The night was pitch black. Nothing moved. 

San shivered, trembling against Yunho’s chest. 

Yunho reached down to bring his seat back up so he didn’t have to sit up awkwardly. 

“What was that?” San asked, still pressed tightly against Yunho. 

Yunho shushed him, and peered out into the darkness. 

Something screamed again, making San and Yunho freeze. 

“That sounds human.” Yunho gasped, reaching around to pull his jeans up a little. “What the fuck?!” 

San shook his head, looking out of the car with wide eyes. “That wasn’t human!” 

Reaching over, Yunho jammed San’s hoodie onto San’s head. 

“That definitely was human. Baby-” 

The scream still made both of them startle. The dirt parking lot was only lit very slightly by the moon. It sounded like it was off to the left, a ways into the forest. 

San pulled the hoodie on, and let Yunho push him back into the passenger seat. 

Yunho finished pulling his pants up, and then he put a finger to his lips. 

The forest was silent. 

“Yunho, that wasn’t human.” San whispered, shaking a little. “Please can we leave?!” 

This time, the scream was directly in front of the car, still deeper in the dark black pine trees. 

“I think someone’s yelling for help.” Yunho breathed, reaching into the backseat, trying to find his hoodie. 

San shook his head even harder. “They’re not! Please Yunnie, I wanna go home!” 

Yunho growled as he fished around in the dark back of the car, unable to find the hoodie. “If someone’s hurt out in the woods, we gotta help. Call nine one one, and stay here!” 

He opened the car door, and hauled himself out of the seat. Opening the door caused the little dome lights to flicker on, the back one was broken, but the front one let a dim yellow glow illuminate the car, and about a foot out into the darkness. 

Yunho glanced up at San to see the younger was pale, and still shivering, jeans abandoned on the floor of the passenger seat, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“Please Yunho stay here, let’s call the police and they’ll come and take care of it!” 

Yunho shook his head. Whatever it was screamed again, sounding more and more urgent. 

San suddenly leaned over and grabbed his arm. 

“Yunie what if it’s a bear?! Like, like-” 

“Like the one that killed that Mingi kid? And all those hikers?” 

San nodded vigorously, his hand a death grip on Yunho’s wrist. 

“If it’s a bear, you’re just gonna get hurt going after it!” 

Yunho shook San off, and looked into the backseat. Where the fuck did his hoodie go?   
San looked terrified, huddled in the passenger seat legs still bare and tucked up against his chest. 

“I’ll take the gun if that makes you feel better.” Yunho breathed, giving up on his sweatshirt. 

San’s eyes widened even more as Yunho reached around under the seats to pull the shotgun out. 

“You have a fucking gun?!” San screeched, making Yunho wince a little. He snagged the box of ammunition with his finger and dragged it out too. San looked at him incredulously as Yunho loaded the shotgun. 

“Call the police!” Yunho prompted again when he noticed that San was just staring at him. 

San fumbled his phone out of the cupholder, and booted it up. 

“I’ll be back. Tell them that-” 

Another scream. This one sounded closer. 

Yunho swallowed. “Tell them that it might be a bear attack.” 

Then, he was pulling his own phone out for a flashlight, and running off into the dark woods. 

San watched him go as the cool air entered from both the car doors Yunho had left open. 

Suddenly feeling way too exposed, San leaned over to close the driver door. 

Yunho’s hoodie was on the floor, caught on the tracks the seat was on to move back and forth. 

San quickly fished it out, and stretched into the backseat to close the other door as well. 

The dome light went off quickly, leaving San in darkness. 

Yunho’s hoodie was tossed into the backseat, and San unlocked his phone, hands shaking. 

Navigating quickly, he punched in the numbers, and held it up to his ear. 

It started to ring. 

San’s breath hitched as the  _ thing  _ screamed again. He had no fucking clue how Yunho thought it was human, but who knows. Maybe that’s just what a person sounded like when they were being mauled. 

_ Who would be out this late though? There’s no other cars here… _ San thought as his phone just kept ringing. 

Suddenly, it clicked. 

_ “Nine one one, what’s your emergency?”  _ A cool male voice asked, and San felt like crying. 

“O-oh my god. I think s-someone’s gotten attacked b-by a bear!” He gasped, feeling much more scared now that Yunho had dashed off to be prince charming. 

_ He didn’t even have a shirt on!  _ San thought, his brain feeling fried. 

_ “Hello?”  _ The operator asked, shaking San out of his thoughts.  _ “Hello?”  _

“Yes!” San cried. “Hello, there’s been a bear attack!” 

_ “This is the nine one one emergency center, is there anyone there?”  _

San’s hands shook harder. “I’m here! Can you hear me?” 

_ “Is anyone there?”  _ The operator asked again.  _ “If you’re there, please identify your emergency.”  _

“There’s been a bear attack!” San shouted. “My boyfriend left to go-” 

_ “Yeah, I don’t think there’s anyone there.”  _ The operator announced, sounding like he was calling back to someone.  _ “Hm. I don’t know. Maybe a prank call?”  _

“I’m here!” San cried. “Please! Can you hear me!?” 

There was a muffled voice from the phone, and then the operator sighed. 

_ “I’m going to hang up. Please remember, it’s a crime to call nine one one for non emergency reasons.”  _

San choked on a sob as the line went dead, his phone alerting him that the call had been ended. 

His vision was blurry as he punched the three numbers in again, but this time it didn’t even ring. 

_ No service _ . 

In the woods, there was a shout, another scream, and then a gunshot. 

San’s head shot up, looking out the windshield. 

There was nothing. 

His hands crept forwards towards the door handle, and then he stopped. 

Something in his gut told him to  _ not _ open the door. 

_ “Stay here.” _ Yunho had said. 

“H-he might n-need me to st-stay in the c-car.” San whispered to himself, wrapping his arms around his uncovered legs. 

“I-I’ll j-just sta-stay h-here.” 

His leg hair was standing straight up, and San shivered. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as another gunshot went off, and then another. They sounded like they were getting closer and closer to the car. 

Then, there was a very human scream, and San’s eyes shot open. 

_ That was Yunho _ . 

San scrambled into the driver's seat, and grabbed the keys from the cupholder. 

He paused before putting them into the ignition, eyes wide and searching for something in the darkness. 

There was another scream, it sounded like someone had stuck a piece of metal into a blender, but it still was distinctly Yunho. 

San punched the keys into the ignition, and turned them. 

The car rumbled to life, along with the headlights. 

Nothing moved as San scanned where the beams cut through the trees. 

It was silent. 

His legs were cold on the seat, the few minutes that Yunho hadn’t occupied the seat had cooled it down. 

San’s socked foot pressed down on the break, and he carefully shifted the car out of park. 

There was still a little ways of unforested grass, before he hit the treeline, and San let Yunho’s car creep forward. 

Still though, nothing moved. 

“They sounded so close!” San hissed, the adrenaline helping purge the fear out of his system. 

The car lurched a little over a hidden hole, and San grit his teeth. 

The yellow light shone a ways into the forest, and then it was lost to darkness. 

San leaned forward over the steering wheel, trying to see into the trees, when suddenly something thumped onto the hood of the car. 

A bloody hand pressed against the windshield, making San scream, and press his foot onto the gas pedal. 

The car shot forward, as San scrambled to throw it into reverse, but before he could do anything, the car was crunching against a tree. 

San was thrown forward with the shock of the collision, making his head knock firmly against the windshield. 

There was another scream, closer this time as San shook his head, trying to clear his blurry vision. 

The hood of the car looked a little crumpled as San blinked. 

San squinted, trying to see around the handprint right in the middle of his sight line. 

Oh god. 

San gagged as he figured out what had left the handprint. Pressed against the tree, caught a little by the front of the car, was a severed arm, hand hanging limply. It must have been pushed forward when the car hit the tree. 

San dry heaved again, pressing a hand against his mouth. Swallowing down the bile, he shifted the car into reverse, and looked out the rearview mirror. 

The dreamcatcher was swinging wildly from it, and San began to back up. 

_ I need to get out of here.  _ He thought, feeling like he was swimming through mud.  _ Get back on the road, and find service.  _

The arm stayed stuck to the front of the car, held there by… something. San didn’t want to think about how much the upper arm part looked like ground beef, he didn’t want to think about how the wrist moved as he backed up over the hidden hole. 

Suddenly, something stepped into the path of the car, making San slam on the breaks. 

His heart was hammering as whatever it was stepped forward into the glow of the red tail lights. 

“Yunho?” San screeched, the face coming into view. Yunho looked serious, his hair pushed away from his forehead, hoodie hanging loosely on his shoulders. 

Yunho just stood there as San breathed hard. San leaned over to the passenger side and pushed the door open. 

“Get the fuck in!” He screeched, breathless. “We have to go!” 

Yunho moved slowly as he slid into the passenger seat. 

“What the fuck happened out there?!” San cried as Yunho calmly closed the passenger door. “I- I heard gunshots!” 

Yunho grimaced, the expression breaking his serious look. 

“Something was out there.” He announced. 

San blinked. How hard did he hit his head? Yunho sounded different, was it possible to get hearing damage from hitting your head?

San shook it off, vision swimming minutely. That was a problem for future San. Present San had to get out of there. 

“Where’s the gun?” San asked, jerking a little as they finally backed up onto the dirt of the parking lot. 

“What gun?” Yunho asked, looking at him strangely. 

San frowned, breaking hard enough to make his hoodie strings swing. He shifted gears, and cranked the wheel. They were leaving  _ now.  _

Yunho’s own hoodie strings swung too, making San’s frown deepen. Hoodie strings… was that important?

The car jerked around as San pressed on the gas, lurching for the exit to the little parking area. 

He glanced into the rearview mirror, and saw someone stagger out of the tree line, one arm clutched to a void where the other arm should be. 

There was a shotgun slung across his chest, and as San watched, the figure stumbled, and then fell. 

Yunho reached over to pat San’s thigh. 

“Lets go.” He said, smiling at San. “It’s okay.” 

San blinked, looking back again. His eyes fell on Yunho’s hoodie, laying forgotten in the back seat. 

Then, he looked over at Yunho, who was wearing his hoodie. 

“What’s-” San started, but the hand on his thigh gripped him tighter, hurting his bare skin. 

San frowned, his head hurt so bad, and the grip on his leg felt like there were claws digging into it.

He looked over at Yunho, who’s grin widened. 

There were too many teeth in his smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aight. our TWs are Medium Sexual Content, Gore, Guns, Minor Character Death, and Major Character death. 
> 
> Cool cool, this is what i did today instead of doing my classwork. it's not reccomended, do your hw guys. Anyways, first Ateez fic, but like... that's suprising, because I fucking love Ateez. Legit my favorite group. Um...... there's not much else to say Ithink??? Keep safe, wash your hands, don't go outside. Check out the other fics in this collection/series, (this is #3) if you kind of like this thing? The others are less immediately gory, and the 2nd is my fav, but they're NCT if that throws you off. I'm a filthy multi stan so it doesn't really affect me  
> If you wanna chat or anything, drop a comment, or find me on instagram @that_is_shocking I love making friends  
> If you want updates on when stuff is posted, follow me on tumblr @that-is-shocking  
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
